Total Drama Ever After
by BuniUnRose
Summary: (ADOPTED FROM DAMNEDRHAPSODY) (apps closed!) In a storybook world, the tables are turned, and now the low and high must mingle, climbing atop one another to reach it. In this game of the dark and light, the good and bad, the smart and strong, who will reach the throne?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello!_**

 ** _So after two weeks of various convincing, I have adopted this story from DamnedRhapsody, who had previously discontinued this story. I had two characters in it, so I'm carrying them over, and I'm reopening applications! You know the standard rules, no Mary sues/Gary Stus, 2 apps per account, and PMs only!_**

 _ **Here we go!**_

* * *

 _Remember the stories we used to read as children? How we dreamed of adventure and happily ever after?_

 _Its not that easy._

 _The fairy tale world exists, but its far different than what our books say. In the Kingdom of Fantasia, many princesses and prince fight for the throne, doing everything they can to sit upon and be the next dream come true. The world outside the castles hold Fantasia's deep and dark, yet sometimes awe-inspiring creatures- Giants, trolls, fae, you name it._

 _However, the two worlds meet at one place-The Storybook Academy, where the classes are taught to follow the fairy tales, to not step from boundaries between good and evil, what should be set in stone. The (surviving) Prince and Princess always marry and live happily ever after, the low born always lose, and the other royalty are sent to live amongst the low, lest they be allies with the winners._

 _However, times are changing in Fantasia. When the kingdom goes into anarchy, Storybook Academy announces that the throne is now wide open for anyone to take- with the royal advisor, Chris McClean choosing those be deems worthy, high and low, and testing them on how well they can take each other._

 _The tables are turned, and now the low and high must mingle, climbing atop one another to reach it. In this game of the dark and light, the good and bad, the smart and strong, who will reach the throne?_

* * *

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Royalty or Lowborn?:

Species:

Descendant of any particular storybook character?:

Stereotype:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Body type:

Height:

Any marks, like piercings or Tattoos?:

Everyday clothing:

Pajamas:

Swimming Clothing:

Formal:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Flaws:

Fear(s):

Audition tape:

How will they react if/when:

They arrive:

First Eliminated:

Eliminated before Merge:

After Merge:

Second place:

First place:

What do they look for in-

Romance:

A Friend:

An Enemy:

A Rival:

Anything else?:


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello**_

 _ **It's me!l**_

 _ **I finally got this list written out. Yesterday I went to a cosplay meet up (as Kuroko Tetsuya from Kuroko No Basuke), I won a creeper plushie, and I met some awesome people! I'm tired as fuck, my legs hurt, but this is well worth it!**_

 _ **Anyways, I have some of the list done!**_

* * *

 _ **Males-**_

 _ **Zenith Red, the Smart Alec Prince (Royalty, the House of Hearts (Red Queen and King))**_

 _ **Aster Snapdragon, the Shadow King (Royalty, Dark Fae, Descendant of Ursula (the sea witch) and Peter Pan's Shadow)**_

 _ **Tarik, the Skater Thief (Lowborn, Descendant of Jafar)**_

 _ **Alan (James) M'Coul II, the Giant Disappointment (Royalty, Descendant of Fin &Oodga M'Coul, king and queen of Giants)**_

 _ **Obsidian Bluefeather, the Giant Teddy Bear (Lowborn, Giant, Descendant of the Giant in Jack and the Beanstalk)**_

 _ **Teddy Gold Lockes, the Perfectionist (Lowborn, Son of Goldie Lockes)**_

 _ **Cinciel Ellen, the Maidenly Male (Royalty, Descendant of Cinderella)**_

 _ **Alexander Winston, The Poisoned Apples (Royalty, Wizard)**_

* * *

 _ **Females-**_

 _ **Arya Kitly, the Quirky Witch (Highborn, the House of Spades, related to Cheshire cat and the Black Queen and King)**_

 _ **Aura Pyre, the Tomboy Dancer (Lowborn, Descendant of Aladdin and Mulan)**_

 _ **Tempani Redsworth, the Power Hungry Fae (Lowborn)**_

 _ **Persephone Aliela-the Painter-Gypsy (Lowborn)**_

 _ **Rose Maudit-Château, the Strange Beauty/Viscous Beast (Royalty, Descendant of Belle and Adam (the beast))**_

 _ **Vivianna Mayborn, the Shy Mother (Royal, Dragon, Descendant of the Jabberwock)**_

 _ **Rosa Hood, the Adventurous Outlaw (Lowborn, Descendant of Robin Hood)**_

 ** _Amaranthe Thorne, the Tooth and Nail Knight (Lowborn, Distantly Giant related)_**

* * *

 _ **And there's the list!**_


End file.
